


Match

by TheGreatCatsby



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: University AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatCatsby/pseuds/TheGreatCatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagari decides that Akane should get an online dating profile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Match

“Akane-chan, you complain so much about certain people who should date, that what I really think you need is a date of your own.” 

“I do not,” Akane said. “Are you suggesting that I date you?” 

“No,” Kagari said. “Unless you want to. But you really do complain. A lot. Why did you come over here?” 

Akane looked away, guilty. 

Because over the past few weeks, she'd been sneaking from her room to Kagari's through their windows, only possible because of the proximity of their apartments, to complain about Ginoza and Kougami. In her defense, watching the two of them was incredibly frustrating. 

She'd come back from class and they'd be studying next to each other, Kougami leaning against Ginoza like it was the most natural thing in the world to be using him as a pillow of some sort. Occasionally Ginoza would allow himself a small smile at something Kougami said. They stood close to each other, they always sat next to each other, they even gave each other little touches. And the way Ginoza looked at Kougami when Kougami wasn't looking, and vice versa, was enough to drive Akane up the wall. Because she knew that they would never talk about it. 

“I'm just tired of feeling like a third wheel for no reason,” Akane complained now, plopping down on Kagari's bed. “I mean I wouldn't mind feeling like a third wheel if they were actually dating, but they insist on just being friends, and yet I feel like I'm intruding. Isn't that horrible?” 

Kagari had opened up his laptop and said, “I have the perfect solution for you.” 

Akane frowned, grabbing one of his pillows and hugging it to her chest. “Do I want to know?” 

Kagari turned his laptop around to show Akane the screen, and she nearly fell off the bed. 

“A dating website?!” 

“Yes!” Kagari scooted next to her and shoved the computer in her lap. “Come on, make a profile.” 

“No!” 

“You can show them what dating really is,” Kagari said. “Plus if you're dating someone yourself you won't even be thinking about them. You'll be the disgustingly cute one. And for a reason. Because you'll be dating and not just friends. Don't tell me that part of your anger towards them isn't jealousy.” 

“I'm not angry,” Akane said, her cheeks turning slightly pink. “and I'm not jealous.” 

“You want some of that sweet love,” Kagari said. 

Akane sighed. “How does this work? I make a profile and it matches me?”

“You can match a lot of people. You don't have to go out with them. You can message them first, see what you have in common, and then go out. It's dating for the new age.” 

“Do you have a profile?” 

“Akane-chan! No, I've set my sights on something closer to home.” 

Akane stared at him. “What?” 

Kagari realized what he'd said and shook his head. “I mean, I'm just not...I don't...this isn't about me, Akane-chan. I'm not the one climbing into your bedroom to complain about people being in love and not doing anything about it. I don't have that preoccupation. You do.” 

“Fine.” Akane leaned forward, reading the fields she'd have to fill in about herself. “Some of these seem a bit probing.” 

“You don't have to fill them all in,” Kagari said, “but your matches will probably be less accurate.” 

There was a knock on the door. Kagari practically leapt off the bed and opened it to find Hinakawa on the other side. 

“I couldn't sleep,” Hinakawa muttered, “and I heard talking.” 

“Just me,” Akane said, waving to him.

“Come in,” Kagari said, stepping aside. “We're making Akane-chan a dating profile.” 

“We?” Hinakawa shuffled over to the bed, sat gingerly on the edge a few feet away from Akane. 

Kagari squeezed himself in-between both of them. “You're complicit now,” he said. 

“I don't want to be,” Hinakawa said. “But I'll watch you.” 

“It's just what Akane-chan needs,” Kagari told him, “to get her mind off the lovers in her apartment.” 

“The lovers...?” 

“Gino and Kou-chan,” Kagari clarified. “They totally want to declare their undying love for each other and possibly also frick-frack, but I'm not sure. They definitely have something they're not saying to each other. And they make Akane feel like a third wheel in what should be a friendship triangle.” 

Hinakawa shifted his gaze to Akane. “Are you okay?” 

“I'm fine,” Akane said, not looking up from the screen. “I know they don't mean it. But I really want to just tell them to get it over with.” 

“It might be hard,” Hinakawa said. “Maybe they're afraid of getting hurt.” He looked down at his hands folded in his lap. 

“Kou-chan might just be too dense to realize it's time to do something,” Kagari said. “Gino, I can see being scared.” 

“Maybe they think it's better like this,” Hinakawa suggested. 

“Maybe.” 

“So what does...why does Akane have to make a dating profile?” 

“So she can be sickeningly in love with someone for once,” Kagari said. 

Akane clicked decisively on Kagari's laptop. “Done,” she said. “Now what?” 

“Now,” Kagari said, “we wait.” 

*

The next morning, everyone in Akane's apartment was startled by a shrill scream of “NO!” 

Ginoza rushed from his room to Akane's and tore open the door. “Are you okay, Akane? What happened?” 

Kougami appeared behind him, still half-asleep, leaning heavily against the door. “Burglar?” he asked. 

Akane was sitting in her bed, laptop open, and her face was bright red. 

“I'm sorry,” she stammered. “I-I didn't mean to wake you up. It's nothing. N-nothing at all!” 

“That wasn't nothing,” Ginoza said. 

“Woke us up,” Kougami muttered. 

“Speak for yourself,” Ginoza said, turning to him. “I actually wake up at a reasonable time.” 

“It's eight in the morning.” 

“I like to study before class.” 

“It's Sunday. Did you even go to sleep?” 

“Of course.” 

“Because sometimes you don't.” 

“You're one to talk.” 

“At least I relax.” 

“I signed up for a dating website,” Akane blurted out. 

Both of them turned to her, shocked. 

“And I got my first match. My only match so far.” Akane shuddered. 

Ginoza stepped forward, concerned. “Who did you match?” 

“Makishima.” 

*

“I think dating isn't for me,” Akane said a few hours later. 

“He must be fucking with you,” Kougami said. “I'm gonna kill him.” 

“You don't have to do this,” Ginoza added. 

“It would be weird to send him a message saying that I don't want to date him when I know him,” Akane said. “Wouldn't that be rude?” 

“Yes,” Ginoza said, at the same time as Kougami scoffed, “It's Makishima.” 

They were standing outside of a tiny cafe, one that Makishima frequented for his “real” coffee and isolated studying environment. Originally, Kougami had wanted to confront Makishima in the break room of the library, but Ginoza had put a stop to that plan quickly, saying that he didn't trust Kougami to keep calm and think rationally. 

And Akane pointed out that she was the one who should talk to Makishima anyway. They'd spotted him through the window of the cafe and Akane had been preparing herself for the unpleasant task. 

“I should go inside,” Akane said. “Before he has to leave.” 

“We're here for you,” Ginoza said. “It'll be fine.” 

“I'll fucking kill him,” Kougami muttered. Ginoza put a hand on his arm, briefly, as if to say, “calm down.” 

“I'll see you in a few minutes,” Akane said, and she ducked inside. 

The atmosphere of the cafe was oppressive. Even with the front window, most of the seats were further inside. It was cramped. Lighting that should have been mood lighting was instead just a bit too dark to see comfortably. There were candles on each table to help with that problem. The barista behind the counter pretended not to notice her. And Akane could practically feel the void that came with a deliberate lack of wifi. 

She found Makishima past the counter, his white hair like a beacon in the otherwise dark place. She sat across from him and he looked up from the notes he was taking (in a traditional notebook, with a fountain pen) and frowned at her. 

“Tsunemori,” he said. “It's a surprise to see you here.” 

“Is it?” Akane shifted uncomfortably in her seat. “I thought you'd be expecting to talk to me.” 

“Expecting?” Makishima raised an eyebrow. “Does this have to do with Kougami Shinya?” 

“No.” Akane leaned forward, lowered her voice. “I just wanted to tell you that although the internet says that we might go well together, I don't think it would work out. You and I are still too different. And not in ways that compliment each other. I have thought about this.” 

Makishima leaned back in his chair, affecting a smirk that wasn't quite hiding his confusion. “Are you trying to insinuate something between us? My dear Akane, you know where my interests lie.” 

“No!” Akane frowned. “I'm trying to tell you that we wouldn't work. There is nothing between us, even if we match.” 

“What do you mean? And what's this about the internet? I don't have any social media profiles, I barely go online. The internet is a cesspool of-” 

“You have an online dating profile,” Akane interrupted. “And we matched.” 

Makishima went still, and the smirk disappeared from his face. “What.” 

“I thought maybe you forgot but you...you just didn't know.” Akane suddenly wanted to laugh. 

“I would never do something so pointless and artificial,” Makishima scoffed. He shut his notebook and stood up. “I have something of importance to attend to.” 

“Right,” Akane said. She was still trying not to smile. 

“Tell Kougami I say hello.” And then he was gone. 

Akane waited two minutes before walking outside, where she was promptly stopped by Kougami and Ginoza. 

“What did you do to make him leave?” Ginoza asked. 

“Is he finally gonna get the fuck out of my hair?” Kougami said. 

“He didn't make that dating profile,” Akane said and finally, she burst out laughing. “Someone is playing a joke on Makishima.” 

Kougami and Ginoza looked at each other, shocked. And then they, too, started laughing. 

“Whoever that is, I think I'm in love,” Kougami said once he'd calmed down. Ginoza looked slightly alarmed. 

“I've never been so relieved in my life,” Akane said. “And also, Makishima told me to tell you hello, Kougami.” 

Kougami's smile disappeared. “Fuck.” 

*

Choe was in the cafeteria with Kagari and Hinakawa when Makishima approached him. 

“Choe. May I speak with you?” 

Choe glanced up at him. “I'm kind of in the middle of something.” 

Makishima sat next to him. Kagari and Hinakawa exchanged questioning looks. “You wouldn't happen to know anything about someone creating online profiles for me, would you?” 

“No idea,” Choe said. “Maybe you got on the wrong side of someone. What kind of online profile was it? Are you sure it wasn't a fan page?” 

Makishima's eye twitched. “It was not a fan page.” 

“Oh. That's too bad.” 

“Tsunemori was under the impression that we 'matched' on a dating website. What do you know about that?” 

Kagari almost choked. Makishima glared at him. Hinakawa patted him on the arm. 

“Nothing,” Choe said. “Must've been a mistake. Maybe she likes you.” 

“I hope so,” Makishima said, standing up. “I hope, for your sake, that she has a very strange way of expressing her feelings towards me.” 

And he walked away, leaving a chill in the air after him. 

Until Kagari nearly smacked his head on his computer when he doubled over laughing. 

“Ch-choe! Did you--?” 

Choe looked disappointed. “I was hoping to get his mind off Kougami, really.”


End file.
